


What's Goin' On

by arkadyevna, Opalsong



Series: Arkadyevna & Opalsong's Gundam Wing AU Not!Fics [10]
Category: Gundam Wing, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bonding, Crossover, Fix-It, Gen, Multiple Voices, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sense8 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: As L5 goes up in flames, 7 sense8's awaken.  This changes everything.
Series: Arkadyevna & Opalsong's Gundam Wing AU Not!Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	What's Goin' On

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AUDIO ONLY WORK. There is no text.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/What's%20Goin'%20On.mp3) | 1:01:46 | 42.6 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_What's Up (Vlad Lucan Remix - Radio Cut)_ by 4 Non Blondes

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
